Undyne vs deathstroke
pre log wiz: throughout the fictional universe there are many tough warriors who either defend or attack or sometimes both boomstick:like undyne the one eyed fish warrior from undertale wiz: and deathstroke the one eyed mercenary from the dc universe boomstick: hes wiz and im boomstick wiz: and its our job to analyze there skills and abbilitys to see who would win a death battle undyne wiz: long ago there was a war between humans and monsters and the monsters faced a crushing defeat and.... boomstick:yea we know the monsters were banished underground and were determined to eave ever since wiz: and there is one determined monster who leads a force caled the royal guard called undyne boomstick: undyne has the powers of shooting spears at enemys and super strength and this is like papyrus from the previous deathbattle she may be able to only throw spears but she makes it difficult to dodge wiz: and consiering all of the different patterns she uses the spears make it very hard to dodge boomstick: hey wiz quick off topic question how did undyne lose her eye wiz: no one realy knows some say it was torn out in battle some say she poked it out with a spear or she just wears it to look cool boomstick: cant blame her honestly eye patches are cool wiz:and undyne also has a secound form called undyne the undying wich is war more stronger and durrable then she was before boomstick: no kidding undyne the undying can take hits from beings like genocide firsk wicth can basicly one shot the universe its self wiz:undyne feats are suplexing a boulder wich is 500 punds boomstick: undyne is also fast enough to chase down frisk three times wich may not seem to impressive at first glance but frisk is able to dodge lighting meaning undyne chased down someone faster then light tree frikin times wiz: but undyne is anything but perfect boomstick: i mean undyne has been outclassed many times in the past wiz:and even undyne the undying is still killable and even though undyne the undying is very durrable she can still be killed by things like torn note books boomstick: and like the combatant the eye patch gives her a lack of depth perception but this weakness is lost when she becomes undyn the undying wiz:but undyne is still a powerful and determined warrior who will stop at nothing to free the entire underground and wreak vengence on the human race deathstroke wiz: somewere in the state of new jersey there is a breeding ground for crime called gotham city boomstick: an there are many bounty hunters but one sticks out the most a man named slade wilson also known as deathstroke wiz: this bounty hunters origins go back to when he was about a teen when he joined the military.. boomstick: yea we know slade got the girl got volunteered for a experiment and gave him a healing and gave him super human strength speed and brain power he is able to see what his enemys will do before they do it wiz: then he had a family and they had a kid who was kidnapped though slade did get rid of the mercenary's who kidnapped there son he lost his abbility to speak and then his ungreatful wife was so mad she shot slade in the back of the head getting rid of his right eye boomstickz: and now he is a mercenary with no family wiz: his weapons are sniper rifles dual machine guns a sword grenades pistol's and not only that but he is a expert with many other weapons boomstick: and even deathstroke is very good in hand to hand combat wiz: and deathstroke is able to go against batman super man teentitans the flash and the teen titans and most of the justice leauge and win most of those fights boomstick: and belive me out reacting the flash and kid flash later is a huge speed feat meaning he is able to outreact someone faster then the speed of light wiz:he has also gone against a leagon of ninjas and killed them all boomstick: he also has a undead form called undead slade from the old teen titans show why is this form here you ask? well thats so its fair when undyne goes undyne the undying wiz: in this undead form he has the power psychokinesis boomstick: he also has many other demonic powers and is way harder to kill now wiz:he is also beat a demonic warrior with his powers taken away boomstick: he does have weaknesses though wiz: like deathstrokes healing factor may be good but he has died to things like lava and his healing factor doesnt realy regenerate t realy just fixes damage that he took boomstick: but deathstroke never let these weaknesses take him down forever and always returns to get the job done pro log wiz: wel the combatants are set lets settle this debate once and for all boomstick: its time for a deathbattllllleee pre fight undyne is walking through the waterfall with alphys alphys: so how was your day undyne: it was pretty good why alphys: oh no reason rel.... then there is suddenly a very loud bang when undyne looks back at alphys her face is blown up into bloody chunks alphys dies and turns to dust undyne angrily looks around and finds a figure reloading his sniper rifle the figure was deathstroke deathstroke then walks away but then undyne jumps into the air landing right behind deathstroke undyne: you will PAY for killing alphys deathstroke: there was nothing personal about the death of your alphys it was buisness undyne then sends a spear at deathstroke deathstroke catches the spear just before it hits him deathstroke then snaps the spear in half and throws both ends beside him deathstroke: very well i guess i will have to kill you next undyne: bring it on fight deathstroke charges at undyne and slashes her with his sword undyne gets hit but then she punches deathstroke in the back a very loud crunch sound coud be heard but deathstroke looks perfectly fine deathstroke then pulls out two machine guns and shoots both of them at undyne undyne take a hit from most of the bullets but dodges the last few undyne then runs behind deathstroke and attempts to punch him deathstroke dodges undynes punch and shoots her in the back with a pistole undyne then summons a bunch of spears and sends all of then at deathstroke deathstroke pulls out his sword and slices almost all of the spears in half and catches the last spear and throws it back at undyne undyne catches the spear and throws it back deathstroke dodges the spear and throws a bomb at undyne the bomb explodes and undyne is pretty hurt by the bomb when undyne then looks fowards deathstroke is not there anymore undyne then hears a loud back and her arm is blown off undyne looks up and sees deathstroke reloading a sniper undyne jumps up to deathstroke and sends a bunch of spears at him undyne sends a endless barrage of spears at deathstroke undyne: nga hahaaa but then undyne fells something circular press against the back of her head undyne: !! undyne tries to turn around but before she can there is a loud bang and undynes right eye is blown into bloody peices undyne: auuggghhh!!! as undyne scream in pain it is revealed that deahstroke is behind undyne with a smoking pistole undyne is now blind and sends a blind rage of spears everywere deathstroke then pulls out his sword and slices undyne in half undyne: .... huh you know you are a realy good fighter and you realy are impressive but... your gonna have to try harder then that undyne then turns into undyne the undying sends a spear streight into deathstrokes neck the spear cuts deathstrokes head off undyne the undying: pethetic undyne the undying starts to walk away but then she hears a creepy chuckle she looks behind to see deathstroke getting up there is a red glowing s on his forhead he is now undead slade undead slad: now undyne the real battle begines undyne the undying sends a ton off spears at undead slade every spear melts as they make contact with undead slade undead slade then sends a srtream of fire at undyne the undying undyne the undying gets hit by the stream of fire undead slade then pulls out his sword and rapidly slashes undyne the undying and shoots her in the back undead slade then presses his hand against undyne the undyings face he shoots fire in undynes the undyings face scausing her to cover her face and scream in pain undead slade then places a bomb of undynes the undyings head undead slade then slices off undyne the undyings head and it goes flying into the air undead slade then runs pack and pulls out his sniper rifle and gets ready the bomb on undynes the undyings decapitated head comes into undead slades scope undead slades shoots the bomb and undyne the undyings head explodes into many bloody chunks all of the remaints of undyne the undying turns into dust undead slade then puts his sniper rifle away undead slade: very impressive but not good enough ko *undead slade goes to collect his money for killing alphys *undynes dust flyes through the air analysis boomstick: dang that was brutali think deathstroke deserves a raise after that wiz: now this fight was more complicated then it appears for undyne actualy stood a good chance with superior speed boomstick: but superior speed doesnt mean much when your opponent has killed poeple faster then light wiz: and what realy gave deathstroke the edge was his abbility to predict enemys moves wich realy helps with someone as strong as undyne who as powerful as undyne is hasent realy proven to even outsmart people boomstick: and deathstroke has gone up against ninjas the justice league batman and super man and the teen titans while undynes realy only faced off against humans not doownplaying frisk or anything frisk is very powerful but we are saying that deathstroke has faced more then undyne could ever dream of faceing wiz: and though undyne is able to lift boulders deathstroke is able to lift 10 tons wich is way beyound anything undyne has lifted boomstick: when you look at it deathstroke was a whole level above undyne wiz: but what mattered is what would happen when both reached there secound form undyne the undying and undead slade boomstick: and though undyne the undyne may be supperior in brute strength it realy didnt matter when your enemy couldmelt all of your attacks on impact and could burn you to a crisp i mean seriously undyne the undying didnt realy stand much of a chance against undead slade i mean he faced off against demonic warriors and won while undyne the undying may be able to prove stronger then genocide frisk she still lost wiz:not only that but deathstroke could get on high ground and just snipe undyne and avoid danger from the fight all together boomstick:and the fact that deathstroke had a healing factor realy gave him some leverage in this fight and undyne realy didnt have any healing factor not saying it would be impossible for undyne to kill deathstroke but it would be extreamly hard to so wiz: so in conclusion though undyne would but up her own deathstroke superior strength secound form and wit ives him the victory boomstick: looks like undyne didnt have a stroke of luck but a stroke of death wiz the winner is deathstroke next time on death battle "dolts! such insolence will not go unpunished" " behold it is i kaos and as you can see i am awsome" dr doom vs kaos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Spear vs Sword Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Vector28 Category:Death Battles with Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020